The Things You Can Miss In Life
by LeelahBelle
Summary: What happens when Sharpay runs into someone whom she hasn’t seen in a while? This is a Sharpay POV. Chapter 10 is up! Please Read and Review!
1. June 5, 2012

The Things You Can Miss In Life

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.

Summary: What happens when Sharpay runs into someone whom she hasn't seen in a while? This is a Sharpay POV.

A/N: This just sort of popped into my head, it's kinda like a Bridget Jones's Diary thing but with Sharpay. I figured that in 2006 Sharpay would be 16 turning 17, so this takes place in 2012 and she's just 23, and she lives in New York City.

**June 5, 2012**

_Go to the gym today (must lose 5lbs!) Hang out with uber amazing boyfriend (duh!) Get double nods on performance from wonderful director friend (naturally!) Celebrate birthday in a ridiculous fashion (of course!)_

**7:15 a.m. **I, Sharpay Evans, am officially 23. 23? I AM OLD! OLD! The cellulite is slowly creeping onto my bum. I honestly never thought it would happen. I thought 21 would be the end of me, but no, I am 23 years old. Well, I better get over it because I am uber busy today (uber, isn't it catchy?) Ahh boyfriend Landon is stirring.

**8:30 a.m. **Well after a wonderful birthday morning interlude in the shower (ahem!), I'm off to the gym. Scary man-like trainer Helga has promised to get me to lose 5 lbs in 2 weeks, so I must follow her regimen.

**8:31 a.m. **Oooo! Yummy new Power Bar flavor!

**9:00 a.m. **Am now in smelly gym locker room. It's really disguisting, I mean you expect the men's locker room to smell, but not the LADIES' locker room.

**10:15 a.m. **Ahh! I feel much better, the cellulite is slowly creeping back off my bum (I did extra squats to make sure). I just got my first birthday call of the day from my darling but oh so incompetent brother Ryan. We're having a late birthday lunch at the Brasserie Rachou (Yummy soufflés!).

**10:16 a.m. **Guess it's good I did extra cardio. Must account for the calories in the soufflé.

**11:15 a.m. **I'm currently on the subway, making my way to Chelsea Studios for rehearsal. Darling Jim, my director, is reworking the finale for my cabaret show, so I need to make an appearance. I'm really excited about the project. It's a one woman show (well almost, I have some backup people), 2 acts, and 12 songs. It's really fab.

**1:15 p.m. **On water break. The darn backup people cannot seem to take hold of the simple dance steps. Is it really that difficult to do a triple time step with pick ups? Ugh, must get back to my zone of frustration.

**3:00 p.m. **I've left the mess at the studio. Jim said he'd take care of it, and I'm now off to see Ryan for lunch. Ryan's been quite a mess recently. He's really taking a hard hit trying to merge from acting to the fashion seen. People seem to like his stuff, but quite frankly, it is way too tacky. But who am I to say such things?

**3:10 p.m.** Am almost at the restaurant. People are staring at me while I walk and write, but I've become quite good at do….GAAAAAAAAAH!


	2. June 5, 2012 continued

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.

A/N: Thanks to my 1st reviewer, more reviews equal more updates! So please review!

**3:45 p.m. **Ok I am in the extremely tiny bathroom stall of the Carnegie Deli, so here's a summary really fast. I was walking and writing and not paying attention, when I walked smack into TROY BOLTON. TROY BOLTON! The basketball man I pined over all through high school. I am now at the Carnegie Deli having lunch with him, but quite honestly I'm not very hungry anymore. Just looking at him from across the table is lunch enough for me. Ahh crap, Ryan is calling. Must come up with a good excuse.

**3:47 p.m. **Just told brother dearest the most incredulous lie and he believed it. He thinks I'm stuck in the subway (what an idiot). Must go back up to the gorgeous hunk waiting for me.

**6:30 p.m. **WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I'm supposed to be meeting Landon in 1 hour and I just got home… oh and I promised to meet Troy in 1 hour as well. You see I sort of got love sick this afternoon and forgot EVERYTHING I was supposed to do. Oh my god, the door bell is ringing, and it's Landon…ahhh.

**6:45** **p.m. **God am I great at improv. I faked being sick. I fainted just as he opened the door, and he picked me up and set me in bed. He told me that I am not allowed out even if it is my birthday. Oh how my acting skills can come in handy. Well, now that he's left, I mine as well share what happened this afternoon. Ok here it goes… So I'm minding my own business when BAM I smack into this guy. My bag and all of its contents went flying, as did my journal, and I broke a heel.

"This is New York not Kansas," I snapped, "watch whhheeerree… Troy? Troy Bolton?"

"Sharpay? I'm so sorry here lemme help you up." He grabbed my stuff and pulled me up. That's when I noticed I had a broken heel. With a look of disbelief he gave one of his boyish smiles, "This is so strange to see you here. Do you live in New York?"

"Yea," I chuckled, "that I do." I swear I have never seen anything more gorgeous. He looked absolutely perfect (thank god I had decided to wear my mini-dress and heels). He was tall and still had his boyish charm not to mention the fact that he was very well dressed. No basketball jerseys anywhere in site! I must have seemed like a dumbfounded idiot. "Umm… I was on my way to lunch, have you eaten yet?" I muttered.

"No, actually, I was on my way to the Carnegie Deli. I was told it was a place I couldn't miss while visiting here. Would you like to join me. We could uhh… catch up" he suggested (like I would say no?).

"Sure!" I eagerly answered and started walking when "Ow! Ugh, looks like I'm not getting far with this heel here."

"Oh man, I'm really sorry about that. Here, lemme take a look." And with that I handed him my shoe and he expertly snapped the heel back on. "Look, that'll only last temporarily so after lunch how about we hit a shoe store, my treat."

"Oh no, that's not necessary," I lied. He wanted to buy me shoes! Where had he been all my life? Oh, that's right with that twit Gabriella. Ugh, I'll get to her later.

He smiled, "I insist, but let's get going I'm hungry; and I'm dying to know what you've been doing with your life." I linked my arm with his, and we were off.

So during lunch, I got the low down on what Troy had been up to. He had graduated high school with a basketball scholarship to Stanford. He loved California, and loved school. Basketball however, sort of hit the back burner. He still loved the game, but his over pushy father sort of took the excitement out of doing it professionally. That's when he looked to his other rather new found love, theatre. Sounds cliché, but the acting bug bit him too. He finished up college last year, and since then has been surviving as a struggling actor and budding business man. You see, Troy has formed a system of theatre programs for kids in California (isn't he amazing?). That's why he was in New York, he was meeting with a fellow business man to strike up a new deal so that he could get funding for the program. Lunch was going fabulous. Troy looked amazing, no wait, WAS amazing, and I of course looked fabulous (he even said so!). However, I could not curtail my curiosity, so I asked the question that I should have left alone.

"So, I said," munching on a tomato, "how's Gabriella?" I knew she had wound up at UCLA, but other than that I was clueless.

His face fell. "Yea, I don't really know. I haven't spoken to Gabriella in three years. You see, her mom and my dad weren't really thrilled with the relationship, so it put a strain on it, and so it didn't work out."

"Aww, I am so sorry!" I cooed using my most convincing sympathy voice. In reality I was beaming. Gabriella Montez was out of the picture. FINALLY! I had been in love with Troy, and she had to come in half-way through my junior year and screw up my plans to get him. The topic was dropped from there, and that was fine with me, because all I needed to know was that she was gone.

WAIT A MINUTE! Why should I care about Troy's love life? I have an uber hunky boyfriend of my own. Right? Oh god, I can't be falling for Troy for real, can I? Ugh cell's a ringin' must go pick up.


	3. June 5, 2012 nighttime

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.

A/N: Wow, two updates in one day! Thanks to my reviewers, more reviews equal more updates! So please review!

**6:50 p.m. **Oh no, I am in love with Troy. I just told Landon not to come see me. I made an excuse not to see my boyfriend! I told him I didn't want to get him sick. He didn't expect anything of course, but I still feel guilty. No, wait I can't feel guilty. I didn't do anything yet. I just think I'm in love with Troy because of the shock, yea that's it. Well ok, I feel better now. Wait… NEED CHOCOLATE!

**6:51 p.m. **There are two men in my life I couldn't live without. One's name is Ben the other is Jerry. Their chocolate ice cream is a cure for all sicknesses. So, now that I'm calm (the ice cream did it), I'll finish the details from the afternoon. So, we finished lunch, and I led him to this little shoe store in Soho. I thought he was gunna die when he saw the cab fare (hehe, but that's what he gets for ruining my shoe!). I told him that since he was paying, he could pick the shoe out. Secretly I prayed he'd pick something not hideous. I was lucky; someone had definitely been coaching him on style. He picked out this strappy espadrille, they were beautiful, heck they ARE beautiful. When that was all said and done, it was ohh about 5:00 p.m. For the next hour we took a carriage ride through Central Park, I know kill me for doing a tourist thing. We talked about everything. We reminisced about school, especially the "Twinkle Town" Musicale, life, and how we never really grew to be friends in school.

"You know Sharpay, you really are great. You've really grown into an amazing woman. All of your pretenses have flown out the window. I think if I had known this new Sharpay existed, we would have been friends back in Albuquerque." He smiled genuinely as he shared this with me.

I giggled, "Well, I guess I just needed time to mature. But honestly, not ALL of my pretenses have flown away. I'm still very superficial when I want to be."

Troy laughed, "Oh trust me, I know. I saw that look of satisfaction when I paid the taxi cab driver." We both laughed and then he put his hand on mine. "Look, would you like to go to dinner with me? I mean if you're not busy or anything."

I honestly couldn't think of when I'd been asked a better question. "Of course, it'd be a delightful birthday dinner with an old friend."

"You didn't tell me it's your birthday! Happy…umm… 23rd?" Troy asked.

"Ah hah, a woman never reveals her age. But because you're so cute I'll tell you my secret. I'm 23" I blushed when I realized what I had said. It of course didn't seem to faze him.

"Well give me your address and we'll meet at 7:30. I'll make it a surprise where we eat" Troy said.

"Well I'm not overly fond of surprises, but alright" I agreed.

We finished out carriage ride, and then I took a Taxi back and was home at 6:30. It was a truly wonderful day.

**6:55 p.m. **Ugh, I only have 35 minutes to get ready. CRAP!

**7:25 p.m. **Ok, last minute outfit check. New shoes? Check! Hot baby doll top with plunging neckline? Check! Beautiful new skinny jeans? Check! Ooo I look good! Troy Bolton better eat his heart out.

**7:26 p.m. **Ooo, forgot good luck sprits of perfume!


	4. June 6, 2012

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, more reviews equal more updates! So please review!

**June 6, 2012**

_Go to the gym today (duh!) Wait… what time is it?_

**9:00 a.m. **Errr… why am I not at the gym? HOLY CRAP! I didn't wake up this morning. Ok, must meditate to figure out why I didn't get up this morning.

**9:05 a.m.** Oh my god. I KISSED TROY. I FELL FOR HIM. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? OK breathe Sharpay. BREATHE SHARPAY. Must grab paper bag…

**9:07 a.m. **I'm ok, I'm ok. Sharpay is ok. BIIIIIG Breaths BIIIIG breaths. Ok. Ok. Wait, why hasn't Landon called me yet? He ALWAYS calls at least by 8:30. OH NO! It's all coming back. I must have really screwed up this time. Here, I'll divulge. So, you know I left for dinner with Troy at uhh 7:30? Yea, 7:30. Whoa my head hurts. Hold, must get Advil.

**9:09 a.m. **Ok, back to the story. So, I walk out my door, and there's darling Troy (oh he really is a darling) with roses a birthday card, and this adorable little teddy bear with a microphone. Aww, it was soooo adorable. So he takes my elbow and guides me into a taxi. The taxi, drops us off at this great restaurant, the Mesa Grill. It's southwestern (figures he'd like it, being the adorable Albuquerque man he is), and actually quite delicious. So, we're sitting at our table ordering drinks (YUMMY COSMO for me!), when out of the corner of my eye, I see Landon. Landon in the same restaurant as me, when he thinks I'm in bed sick! He was there with his best friend Rob.

Troy eyed me suspiciously, "Sharpay? Is there something wrong?

"Oh, no, no," I stammered. "Nothing wrong at all, actually I uhh need to go umm to the ladies."

Troy stared back at me obviously confused with my behavior, but I needed to escape to figure out what I was going to do. Then it hit me! I took this stage makeup class once, and I knew how to do a perfect allergic reaction rash. Just a few swipes of lipstick and powder on my arm, and I was in business. I could just say there must have been something in the salsa, and I wanted to leave. That plan was going great, uhh until I walked out of the bathroom and straight into Landon.

Landon looked up at me wide eyed, "Babe, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in bed. Were you coming to try to surprise me (ok so he's not the sharpest tool in the shed)? Aww babe that's great, but really you need to go to bed. OH MY GOD! Look at that rash. You missy out the door now!

I couldn't even speak I was so stunned. He pushed me out the back door (he's friends with the restaurant owner) and got a cab for me. I waited until he went back inside, and then I sent the cab owner packing (he was pissed). I dashed back inside making sure to avoid Landon.

"Sharpay, are you ok? OH MY GOD! Look at that rash (told you I was good with stage makeup)," maybe I should take you back.

"Yea, I'm not feeling so hot," I was acting like a damsel in distress, and he was definitely my hero.

We paid for our drinks, and then left the restaurant (PHEW close call!). Landon was so oblivious he didn't notice any of this. When the cab got us back to my apartment, I asked Troy to come inside. He agreed, saying that I should probably have someone to look after me.

That's when I did it, I kissed him. And trust me, he kissed me back. It was like one of those kisses from the movies, I saw the fireworks and felt the earthquakes. He's is a faaaaabbbb kisser. Whoa! I'm still getting chills thinking about it! We broke the kiss, and he smiled at me and grabbed my hand as I led him upstairs to my apartment.

The rest of the night, well let's put it this way. It consisted of lots of cheap wine, some birthday cake and make-out sessions. Like I said, he's an amazing kisser. Maybe that's why I have this throbbing headache. Oh, wow I must have slept through my cell phone rings. I have three messages.

**9:15 a.m.** Oh god, can my life get any more complicated. My first message was from Jim, I have a 5 hour rehearsal today starting at 12. And then it gets really bad. The second is from Landon, he's coming to check up on me in an hour (oh, he did call, that means he doesn't know about Troy. I didn't screw up!). The third… ugh here's what it says.

"Hi, it's Troy. Thanks for the amazing night last night. You're amazing, I felt amazing, I think we feel amazing together. I really want to see you again. Call me."

SHARPAY EVANS, WHAT HAVE YOU GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO?


	5. June 6, 2012 continued

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, more reviews equal more updates! So please review! Oh, and just so you guys know, I've been updating like crazy now because on Wednesday I'm going to be on vacation, so no updates for 5 days. Anyways, on with the story…

**9:17 a.m. **I just don't get it. Why am I acting like some puppy love sick teeny bopper? I'm 23 years old, and a day. I should be able to handle things like this. But oh, who the hell am I kidding, Troy Bolton makes me go week at the knees still, and it's been 5 years since high school. Maybe I should call Ryan. He'll know what to do. Despite him being very incompetent, he is very smart with issues dealing with love. He had it pretty rough admitting that he was gay, and that he loved his boyfriend Shane, so he might know what to do in my situation. Yea, I'll call Ryan.

**9:30 a.m.** Ohh I feel better. Ryan actually had some good advice.

"Hey Ry," I said.

"Well Hello Miss 'I don't see my brother on my birthday anymore'," he answered back.

Ok, that made me feel really guilty. Apologetically I replied, "I know, and I feel really bad about that, but I had a very, very, very very good reason. You see uhhh… I saw Troy Bolton," I whispered the end of that.

"You saw who?" he questioned.

"Ok, I WENT OUT TO DINNER WITH TROY BOLTON, and I KISSED HIM!" I blurted into the phone.

"HUH? You what? Oh, hold on, I'm putting you on speaker phone so that Shane can hear this one!" He replied.

So Ryan listened to the whole story, and felt it best that I break things off with Troy. I mean, as Ryan put it, "He's not here permanently, and Landon is." So, tonight after dinner with Troy, I'm gunna tell him it's over. For real. Alright well, I better go get back in bed and work on my sickness (cough cough). Landon should be here in 45 minutes or so.

**11:15 a.m.** Ahhh peace has befell me once again. Landon came and brought me some soup for my lunch later (isn't he cute?). Then we snuggled in bed the rest of the time. He was soo sweet handing me tissues as I fake blew my nose. Then, we had another one of our shower interludes (one of the many perks of being with Landon). He then placed me back in bed and tucked me in. Now I have 45 minutes to sneak out of my apartment and head down to the studio for my 5 hour rehearsal. Ugh. Oh crap, I also need to call Troy.

**11:17 a.m. **Yes, his answering machine! "Uhh hi Troy it's Sharpay, umm I have rehearsal until 5 at Chelsea Studios, but after that, I'm free to go out. Sooo…uhh… call me when you get this." There that was not too distant not too close. He shouldn't expect anything with a message like that.

**11:20 a.m.** Hmmm… what dance outfit to wear. Decisions, decisions.

**11:21 a.m. **Ooo, note to self: Remind Jim about Swarovski crystal microphones.

**11:30 a.m. **Ok, I'm off!

**12:00 p.m.** Ugh, this is gunna be a loooong day. I can feel it in my bones. I consider myself a seasoned actress, so I know these things. Plus, our star backup dancer Victor, yea well he tore a tendon, and won't be dancing for 4 months. So now I need a new backup dancer. But ooo I do love holding auditions, It's like holding people's fate in your own hands. Alrighty well, Jim's a callin'.

**1:30 p.m. **Ahh I need a pee break, BADLY. Oh, and we finished the opening number! Yay, it looks fabulous. Quite catchy. The song is entitled "ME", because this show is all about ME. Haha! Oh crap…


	6. June 6 through 7, 2012

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, more reviews equal more updates! So please review! Oh, and just so you guys know, I've been updating like crazy now because on Wednesday I'm going to be on vacation, so no updates for 5 days. Anyways, on with the story…

**1:35 p.m. **Why is he here? Troy is here at my rehearsal. He came to see me. I ran into the bathroom as hastily as I could when I saw him. Now I have to go face him ahh, it would have been so much easier if I had just seen him at dinner. But spending another day with him? Ugh, how can I break things off with him. Him, with those boyish smiles and kind words. STOP IT! SHARPAY GET A GRIP! You're a big girl now! But oh how I feel like I'm 13 when he's around. Maybe I can try acting distant, yea that's it, distant.

**3:00 p.m.** Way to go Sharpay, you're in the bathroom now, getting ready to leave with Troy for lunch break. Waaayyy to act distant. You suck at this. When I came out of the bathroom he gave me a huge hug and a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey Miss! I came to see you rehearse. I haven't seen you perform, gee, since the senior musical!" he stated very eagerly.

"Well I don't know Troy, I really need to practice and I don't know if you being here is the greatest idea. I might get distracted, "I said, trying to hint that he should leave. He of course didn't get the hint.

"Oh, I promise to behave myself," he stated, and how could I deny a plea like that?

"Fine," I mumbled.

And so it went. He stayed and watched me practice for an hour and a half or so, clapping and cheering me on, praising me whenever he had a chance. God, he'd be a really supportive boyfriend. AHH GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR BRAIN!

**6:00 p.m. **Ugh, I don't think I can do this, I can't get rid of Troy. He's amazing, I can't get rid of him. BUT YOU MUST SHARPAY! Ugh, ok. Phone's ringing.

**6:10 p.m. **Ok, now I know that Landon must be suspecting something. I canceled a dinner date with him again. I've never done that. But I did have a good excuse. I claimed it was Ryan and Shane's anniversary. So, maybe I'm ok. Well I better go get dressed; I have about an hour before Troy comes.

**7:00 p.m. **Be strong Sharpay, you can do this!

**June 7, 2012**

_Go to gym… oh screw it._

**2:00 a.m. **I have no self-control. Beautiful Troy? Yea, well he's in bed next to me. Ugh. I told myself I was gunna give him up, and he winds up in my bed. What is wrong with me? Oh, that's right, the love-bug has bitten me.

**9:00 a.m.** Ok, I have 10 minutes before Landon comes to check on me, and uhhh Troy knows about Landon, and I don't know if I'm ever going to see Troy again.

I woke Troy up at about 8:00. "Troy, get up! You have to go!"

Troy rolled over, "Come here," he said, pulling me into a deep kiss.

"No seriously," I took a deep breath, "my boyfriend is coming in about an hour."

"You're who?"

"Yea, I've kinda been lying to you. I have a boyfriend."

I could see the anger in his face, "You have a boyfriend who you've been cheating on with me? You really haven't changed at all have you, Sharpay. You just hit a new low. Using me to cheat on your boyfriend with?"

"I.. I'm sorry," I sputtered.

"Please don't say anything, I'm leaving." With that he stood up (oh what a body he has) grabbed his stuff, put his clothes on, and walked out the door.

I then sat in my bed for a half an hour and cried my eyes out, Ben and Jerry coming to the rescue. Now Landon is coming soon, and I really don't feel like seeing him. I want Troy. He really made me feel like magic last night. I need to find someway to see him, but I'm pretty sure that's impossible being how angry he is with me. And, rightfully so. I'm just a big bitchy screw-up.


	7. June 7, 2012

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, more reviews equal more updates! So please review! I'm back, so hopefully I'll get my chapters updated at a more regular pace. Hope you enjoy this chapter…

**5:00 p.m. **It's raining out, my shades are still down, there are tissues strewn all over my down-comforter. I am officially a mess. Landon came and I didn't even care. I ignored him most of the time and answered him very curtly. He got the message that I was pissed and left angrily. Yea, two men leave my apartment pissed off, what a fab day. Let me tell you. I need to sort out this mess that has become my life, and thank god I didn't have rehearsal today, because that's just what I didn't need today, to have to sit and watch a bunch of amateurs screw up my show. UGH! I hate myself right now. I need someone to talk to…hmm… maybe Ryan's home.

**5:02 p.m.** Ryan's not home, his answering machine picked up. Where's that freaky brother sister intuition thing? He should know I need help! No, I can't rely on him. I'm 23 now, I need to be a big girl and figure this out myself. I guess I need to tell Landon about Troy. I mean, he'll find out eventually, and he's really sweet I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already will. Ok, I'm going to call him.

**5:15 p.m.** Ouch, it's harder telling the truth than I thought. I basically just got told I was a bitch in every way possible. I guess I should have expected that, but I didn't think it would hurt so much. He said I was the most selfish person he had ever met, and that I didn't deserve to be happy. Well he should be happy to know that I'm not. Happy that is. Well I'm going to go get soup or something for dinner. Maybe Chinese, that sounds like good "I feel like I'm fat but I don't care because I'm pissed and upset with myself" food.

**5:30 p.m. **Ok, I'm off to pick up my food. I'm in a pair of sweats that I didn't even know I owned, and I plan on wearing very dark sunglasses so no one recognizes me, because believe me when I tell you that I look like a train wreck.

**6:00 p.m. **My day has officially gotten worse. I walk into the restaurant to pick up my food, and I'm standing by the counter, when I see Troy. Not only Troy do I see, but Troy with another girl. She was beautiful. Tall, thin, red curls, wearing the Moschino dress I have wanted, and to top it all off, she had a Fendi Spy Bag. This girl had my life. How could he have moved on so fast? Wasn't he upset? He had seemed so when he left this morning. And the worst of all, is that she turned around, saw my appearance and laughed at me. SHE LAUGHED AT ME, and she thought I didn't see. Thank god I had my glasses on, and Troy didn't recognize me. Now I feel like I have a HUGE whole in my heart. I need to hear his voice. I NEED TO KILL THAT GIRL! Who does she think she is stealing my life? THIS IS MADNESS! I've lost my appetite all of the sudden.

**7:00 p.m.** I've been pondering. Should I call him maybe? Should I apologize? I mean nothing he could say could be worse that what he said to me this morning. Right? I don't know what to do. I NEED to find out who that girl is. Hmm, he said he was staying at the Mercer Hotel. Maybe I could go snoop? No! Are you crazy? He'd be doubly pissed if you were there snooping. But maybe it would help you Sharpay! Oh my god, stop this! Pick one option! Ok eeny meeny myny moe catch a tiger…err… ok, how old are you? Alright I can't stop myself, I'm going snooping.

**7:15 p.m.** Ooo, this is fun! I feel like Jennifer Garner on Alias. I love being a theatre person, because I have oh so many wigs to work with. I think I'm going to settle with a wavy/curly brunette wig, a pale blue mini-dress with a navy blue and white stripped shrug and my beautiful new Jimmy Choos!

**7:20 p.m. **Wow, a wig can do a lot. Troy will never recognize me! Haha… I'm soooo very creative. Well, I think I am done, so I'm off. Off to go spy on Troy Bolton, and find out who the hell his new girlfriend or whatever she is to him thinks she is doing.


	8. June 7, 2012 nighttime

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, more reviews equal more updates! So please review! I'm back, so hopefully I'll get my chapters updated at a more regular pace. Hope you enjoy this chapter…

**7:40 p.m. **Ok, I have officially entered the lobby, and boy I've never gotten sooo many "ups and downs" from guys before. Maybe I should become a brunette! Although blonde is my signature (Page Six said so in a little blurb). Oh crap, FOCUS SHARPAY! So… no signs of Troy. Hmm maybe I should park myself by the elevator.

**7:50 p.m.** Oh my God! I just saw the most beautiful shoes on a tall leggy redhead… ugh soo jealous.

**8:00 p.m.** What the hell am I doing? Sharpay Evans waits for no one! Ok, well maybe I'll make this one exception. Ohh wait…. BINGO… Troy Bolton has just stepped out of the elevator and…. Ooo into the hotel restaurant. Very convenient considering this is one of my typicals, so Benny (the manager) should be able to accommodate me with a seat.

**8:10 p.m. **Ok, I'm in the perfect location, tucked away in the corner, but with a perfect view of Troy's table. He's at a table for two, but no one has joined him yet. He seems to be a little upset. Oh my god! Maybe I caused that! No stop, DON'T DRAW ATTENTION TO YOURSELF! Ok, I'm going to walk by his table and go to the bathroom and see if he notices.

**8:30 p.m.** My acting skills have officially gotten me into trouble. I am now waiting for Troy in the lobby, but he doesn't know it's me. He thinks I'm "Chelsie" a Gucci sales representative. Oh yea, and I'm from England. Hah. All I did was walk by his table and he smiled and said hi. I tried to walk away but he pursued the conversation… god he's such a guy… I just broke his heart and he's already going after other girls! He asked me if I wanted to go get a drink somewhere, so now I'm…err…Chelsie… is waiting for him to come down from his room. Oh great, here he comes, his adorable self. I can't believe he doesn't recognize me.

**11:45 p.m. **I or Chelsie Roberts (like the name?) just had a perfect date with Troy Bolton. I should be happy, I should be reeling, but it sucks, he doesn't know it's me, Sharpay. And I can't believe he would ask someone on a date so soon after me. I thought I had really hurt him. I mean he didn't even bring up my name while he was talking to me… I mean Chelsie. This sucks. I hate men. What the hell is wrong with them? Did I mean anything to him? And it really was a perfect date. We went and grabbed a drink and then headed for a late night movie. Then we walked home and he kissed me right outside my door. It was movie perfect. He was his smart, gentlemanly, boyish self, and I loved it. I love him. I do! I LOVE TROY BOLTON, and I don't know how I'm going to fix this mess I caused. He'll never speak to me again if he finds out about this one. I think Chelsie is going to need to hop the pond back to England very quickly. Plus, it's hard to remember to keep my accent. I almost slipped a few times. Oh, and I have a date with Troy again, tomorrow. Wonderful. What did I do to deserve this? And who was that redhead with him at the Chinese Restaurant? Oh, and why was he eating dinner twice?


	9. June 8, 2012

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, more reviews equal more updates! So please review! I'm back, finally! Sorry, but I have been soooooo busy. I'll try to be more on schedule now!

**June 8, 2012**

_Get your butt to the gym today Sharpay! Work on British Accent! Come up with background info for Chelsie..grr. Don't screw up with Troy!_

**9:00 a.m. **It's funny how you can wake up to a nightmare instead of falling asleep to one. My life is crap as of now and I don't know what else to do, so I'm going to the gym. Exercising gives me endorphins, and those make me happy. I haven't been happy in an uber long time and that needs to change. Soo…deep breathe… here it goes to a hopefully better day!

**10:30 a.m. **Ok, I'm heading back to the apartment to get ready for rehearsal. Jim called last minute and I have a 3 hour rehearsal. I'm getting back in my regular routine it seems, so this is good.

**3:00 p.m.** Ugh rehearsal makes me soo angry. People are so stupid sometimes. This one girl couldn't even pick up the harmony. I mean honestly, HOW HARD IS THAT? Ugh, but never mind that. I'm going off to Henri Bendel to get the perfect outfit for dinner tonight.

**4:00 p.m. **I found it! Ahhh it's beautiful. Simply gorgeous! I look amazing in this outfit. The extra sit-ups today deff. helped me. Ok, so I have on this gorgeous Marc Jacobs sundress, but it's beaded, so it dresses it up for dinner, and beautiful Jimmy Choo wooden heeled platforms. I also found a matching scarf to tie in my hair. Ahh! It is just PERFECT! I'm so proud. I also began to think about Chelsie's life. Chelsie was born to an upper- middle class family in the Kensington district of London, and when she was 18 she attended London University. I… err Chelsie… got an internship at Gucci on Bond Street in London. She worked her way up the ranks and became a manager, and when she finished college, May of 2011, they trained her for marketing making her a sales rep., and then sent her here. Sounds good right? He'll believe that won't he? Or maybe it's better if he doesn't. I'm feeling guilty. I think I'm gunna call him and call it off and tell him the truth! NO YOU CAN'T! HE'LL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN! Ugh, I don't know what to do. I did just buy this outfit though, and it'd look really odd if I went and returned it now, so maybe I better go through with it, you know, so I don't waste the outfit. Yea, so I don't waste the outfit. Ok, I gotta catch a cab and head home.

**6:30 p.m. **Ok, I'm meeting Troy at seven in his hotel lobby. Chelsie looks fab or I do or whatever. This is gunna be great. Ok I'll check in soon.

**7:10 p.m.** Troy is late, as usual. Ohh, but I can easily forgive an adorable face such as his. Oh my god! There's beautiful redhead woman who was with Troy. Must follow her…

**7:12 p.m. **Am now in hallway, hidden behind potted plant. Redhead went into Troy's room! I know because I heard his voice. Oh crap! His door is being open!

**8:30 p.m.** Oh my god, I had a close one. Troy stepped out of the room with the girl and was walking right towards me and the plant, but the girl steered him in the other direction. It was a close one! Thankfully the elevator door opened right near me, so I dashed into it and headed back down to the lobby. I sat in a chair, just as Troy stepped out into the lobby. Oh, and I found out who the redhead is! She's Troy's cousin! Oh, I was so relieved! And, oh, BIG NEWS! While Troy was checking the reservation with the concierge, the cousin revealed that I really did break Troy's heart! YAY! He really loved me!

She touched me on the shoulder, "You know, Troy just dealt with a bad breakup, so don't expect too much of him. He's kinda been emotionally drained lately."

"Aww, the poor darling," I feigned in my best accent, "I'll be gentle with him."

"Yea, apparently the girl was quite the bitch," that bit icily into me, "she was with him but had another man the whole time."

"Yea, well she didn't love him!" Oops! I screwed that up, "I mean, maybe she didn't really love him… the other guy that is."

The redhead eyed me suspiciously, "Yea, well that is still no excuse."

Thankfully, Troy came just then. We said our goodbyes and then Troy and I headed out. Well, I better go now, before Troy comes looking for me in the ladies room… haha.


	10. June 8 through 9, 2012

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, more reviews equal more updates! So please review! Sorry for the delay yet again, but these time of the year is very busy for me. Hope you enjoy…

**11:45 p.m.** You know, maybe I should change my identity and become Chelsie. Her life is so great. So uncomplicated. She's just set for life. God I hate that bitch. Why can't I, SHARPAY, not screw up for once in my life? It really just goes to show the things you can miss in life. I really had no idea what I was missing until Troy was gone, yelling at me, and fumbling to get his clothes on. Oh god did he look hot then…err… I mean…well… never mind. And now that Chelsie has him, oh do I want him even more. Oh, and of course being stupid I couldn't admit to him that Chelsie was a fraud, (I'm such a coward) so I have a lunch date set with him tomorrow at Mesa Grill at 2:00. Oooo! Phone's ringing!

**11:50 p.m. **Ahh! That was Troy! He's talking to me again! He said he wanted to talk over what had happened, and he'd let me explain myself! OH MY GOD do I love him! We have a afternoon date set at his hotel at 4:00… that's when…oh crap I have a date with him right before that… I mean Chelsie has her date with him… I mean… nooo! How am I gunna do that? How am I gunna leave the restaurant and get changed and to the hotel by 4:00? Oh crap! I've gotten myself into quite a pickle.

**11:55 p.m.** Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Stop hyperventilating Sharpay!

**June 9, 2012**

_COME UP WITH A PLAN YOU SCREWUP!_

**9:00 a.m. **Ok, honestly I don't know what to do. I brainstormed last night, but I'm not sure. I think I need to call Ryan. Oh man, he's gunna freak when he hears what I've done. Ok, be calm he'll understand.

**9:10 a.m. **Well, that went better than I thought. I explained the situation to Ryan, and well he helped me. The plan that he thought of, is that I will go to Mesa Grill at 2:00 and have my lunch. Then, I will feign a headache mid meal; tell him I get bad migraines and leave, By 3:15. That will give me enough time to head home and change, and rush back as myself to meet him at the hotel at 4:00. Ok BREATHE DEEPLY! I'm gunna get through this.

**9:15 a.m. **Crap, emergency rehearsal. One of the backup dancers broke a leg and we need to rehearse a standby. God, just what I need.

**12:45 p.m.** Ok, I'm gunna get dressed and relax to calm my nerves. Ooo, maybe a bubble bath! Oh yes definitely a bubble bath. And I got new bubble bath stuff from Sephora. Ooo yay!

**1:50 p.m.** Ok, here it goes, let's hope it all works out.


End file.
